


Falling because of you

by pink_owlet111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i guess, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_owlet111/pseuds/pink_owlet111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your 16th birthday is one of the most important days in your life, the day you would have your soulmark, the first words your soulmate would say to you, Kuroo Tetsurou was screaming in horror.</p>
<p>(This is probably not… whatever you think it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling because of you

“No. No!” Kuroo shouted to the ceiling at the morning of his 16th birthday.

In a world where your 16th birthday is one of the most important days in your life, the day you would have your soulmark, the first words your soulmate would say to you, Kuroo Tetsurou was screaming in horror.  
“It could have been worse.” Bokuto tried to calm him down. 

Kuroo had invited Bokuto and Kenma for a sleepover so he wouldn’t be alone. They watched movies Kenma played his game and everyone wanted to get over with it so they fell asleep early.

Bokuto and Kuroo just woke up, they were still in pyjamas. Kuroo’s was red with little black cats and Bokuto’s was grey with owls. They still thought they were lucky to have found them in their size.

Bokuto was the one that spotted his friend’s soulmark on his upper arm. When he read the words he paled. He knew the person who had said this to Kuroo so he warned him to not freak out but…

Kuroo was walking anxiously around in the living room biting his lips and rubbing his fingers on his upper arm where his soulmark had appeared last night. 

“Yeah, says the guy who was dating his soulmate before he got his soulmark. You and Akaashi were already acting like a married couple.” Kuroo frowned. “I can’t even stand the guy!” He threw himself on the couch and looked in disgust at his soulmark. It was a beautiful soulmark, the handwriting kind of cute. It was obviously a boy’s handwriting but Kuroo wasn’t surprised. The words, however…

“Maybe it’s someone else. He’s been dating this girl for two months, remember? They looked really happy the last time I saw them. Maybe…” Bokuto tried.

“He’s the only one that has ever said,” Kuroo looked down at his soulmark and read the words in his potential soulmate’s annoying voice “ ’my apologies for all of this. You should know much time it could take. After all, your hairstyle is quite…amusing.’ to me. I don’t deserve this! It must be a mistake!”

“But the soulmark is still black,” Bokuto smiled happily at his own white soulmark on the wrist. Kuroo would have found it cute if he wasn’t too worried that his soulmate could be the only person he disliked. “You have touched him before so maybe it’s just a coincidence and your real soulmate would just say the same. After all, it’s not something people don’t tend to say to you. Your hair is…”

“I don’t want to hear this from you.” Kuroo signed and closed his eyes. Maybe Bokuto was right. Maybe it was just a coincidence and he was overreacting out of fear. Because his soulmate couldn’t really be…him!  
“Let’s go!” Kuroo jumped up from the couch grabbed Bokuto’s wrist and pulled him towards the front door.

“Um…where?” asked Bokuto confused but still followed his friend.

“We’ll find him and I’ll touch him, the soulmark won’t change and we’ll laugh at this later when we have breakfast,” Kuroo explained putting his shoes on.

“What about Kenma?” 

“Kenma is still sleeping upstairs. Leave a note saying we are going out to buy something for breakfast. He doesn’t have to deal with all this drama. It would be over by the time he is up.” Kuroo took his keys and opened the door.

“Um…” Bokuto started again.

“What?” Kuroo snapped and lifted his hand to his mouth. 

He’s starting to bite his nails. He must be really worried.

“We are still in our pyjamas.”

 

 

“Give me your hand!” Kuroo demanded as soon as the other boy had opened the door. Bokuto just smiled apologetically at the sleepy boy. His eyes were barely opened.

“Kuroo!? What are you doing here?”

“Just let me hold your hand for a minute so we could forget that had ever happened and go on with our lives.” He tried to explain and reached for the other’s boy arm again.

“Why are you up so early? Who is that?” A girl showed up from the inside of the house. She was wearing pink pyjamas and her hair was a bigger disaster than Kuroo’s.

“Mika-san, we are sorry for waking you up,” said Bokuto politely. Kuroo groaned and grabbed the other boy’s hand. Bokuto rolled his sleeve and they watched as…nothing happened. Kuroo let a relieved sigh and smiled.

“Coincidence, thank God!”

Daishou Suguru burst into laughter.

“You thought we were soulmates? No wonder you were that freaked out.” Mika took the hand Kuroo just released and put her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Thank you for letting me check,” he said as they turned to leave. “You two have a good day!” Bokuto shouted back to the couple. 

“Are you better now? It’s not him.” Bokuto asked gently. They were heading to Kenma’s favourite bakery.

“Yes. I’m better, I wouldn’t stand it if it was Daishou. But I’m still wondering who say this to a person they just met?” Kuroo looked at Bokuto biting his lip.

“You will find out. Don’t worry about that right now. Worrying hasn’t helped anybody. You will cross the bridge when you come to it. And don’t scare him too much.” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo’s fake offended expression. 

“I’m not scary!” He protested.

“You are when you want to be.” Bokuto tried to make the face Kuroo use to scare other teams but he just looked ridiculous. 

“Stop that. You look like a sick owl that’s about to throw up on me. Let’s get food. We owe Kenma an apple pie for making him wait for his breakfast.”

 

 

After that, Kuroo didn’t think much about his soulmark. He had exams, training camps, practice matches, volleyball tournaments. 

The year passed. Their senpais retired and left the team in Kuroo’s. He had to build the team spirit and make his teammates trust in each other. 

The first years had potential but they needed a lot of practice. 

Nekome had more practice matches against strong teams. 

They played against Karasuno again. Both teams were strong and they were getting along pretty well. Their coaches’ wish, The Battle at the Garbage Dump at the nationals, might happen this year.

Kenma even met his soulmate. The short middle blocker from Karasuno. They were cute together and Kenma smiled more. Kuroo couldn’t be happier for his friend. 

Nekoma was going back to Miyagi for a practice match with one of the strongest teams in the prefecture. Kuroo had heard some things and was curious about Aoba Jousai.

 

 

“I’m sorry!” Seijou’s vice captain bowed. “Apparently, our setter had overslept.” He said through his teeth.

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time we are waiting and it definitely won’t be the last,” Kuroo smiled remembering Akaashi’s face when Bokuto had finally come after 2 hours for a practice match last year, “We arrived a little earlier than it was planned so it’s not entirely his fault.” Kuroo reassured him. 

“Thank you for your understanding.” Iwaizumi sighed. “He probably stayed up late last night even though I told him to get some sleep. Dumbass!”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the mixed signals. Were they very close friends or did they barely tolerated each other?

Something behind Iwaizumi caught his eye. 

“Um, I don’t want to put my nose in your business but…your second years are trying to kill each other,” Kuroo said a little concerned about the kids but Iwaizumi just groaned in frustration. 

“Let them.” Iwaizumi sighed heavily and shook his head. “Yahaba recently got his soulmark. They still haven’t come to terms with it.”

Kuroo’s mouth almost fell open.

“They are soulmates?”

“Yes. But they are both too stubborn to stop for a minute and realise they have crushes on each other.” Iwaizumi looked at the other side of the gym and shouted. “We are the volleyball club, not the drama club.   
Kyoutani, Yahaba stop this.”

“Yeah!” agreed a boy with pink hair, who was lying on the ground with his head on another boy’s lap. “You are stealing Oikawa’s job.”

Iwaizumi snorted but still told, Matsukawa and Hanamaki to get up. 

“Where is Kunimi? Hiro, wake him up. Yahaba, since Oikawa is late, start setting for spiking practice. ” Iwaizumi already looked exhausted and they haven’t even started the game. 

“How can he fall asleep after that shouting?” Kuroo asked impressed. 

“Kunimi can sleep everywhere,” Iwaizumi explained waved at him and joined his team.

Kuroo looked at Nekoma and felt lucky. They all were already practising. Well, Yaku was kicking Lev, probably for mentioning his height but aside that Nekoma was much calmer than Seijou.

 

 

The door was loudly slammed open. Everyone stopped their practice (Lev was in the middle of spiking and the ball hit him on the head). 

The boy that entered the gym looked ridiculous. His hair was ruined from the running. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a hoodie with…were these smiling aliens? His glasses almost fell when he put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. And on his back…

“Oh my God!” gasped Hanamaki. “Hanger-kun is back to school!” 

The third years were already laughing. Oikawa lifted, slowly almost afraid, his hand and put it on the back of his neck, where was the hanger. 

“I was late!” he tried to protest. Nekoma’s players joined Seijou’s and eyed Oikawa curiously. 

“And you even forgot your contacts,” said Iwaizumi and shook his head. 

“I didn’t!” he gasped.

“You totally did. Your hair is a mess. And you are wearing that terrible hoodie Hajime told you to not buy.” remarked Matsukawa and nod towards Iwaizumi, who was staring at Kuroo for some reason. Kuroo patted his own hair a little self-consciously. 

When Iwaizumi heard his name he turned to Oikawa and simply said:

“Oikawa…don’t freak out.” 

His best friend blinked confusedly at him and ignored his teammates, who were still making fun of him. He turned to Kuroo, already knowing he’s the captain because of the 1 on his T-shirt.

“My apologies, for all of this.” He waved at himself clearly embarrassed. “You should know much time it could take. After all, your hairstyle is quite…amusing.” 

Kuroo’s hand froze on his head and he stared at Oikawa. It couldn’t be…Is he really meeting his soulmate after just a year? And at a practice match? 

He looked at Oikawa’s smirk. Clearly, he had already figured out Kuroo was insecure about his hair. And he was trying to take advantage of that.

Kuroo didn’t expect his words to be said in that way. But after all, this wasn’t even the first time someone had said this to him. He should have been prepared for everything. 

“Well, at least I’m not wearing an alien hoodie, Hanger-kun.” He replied smirking and he had the pleasure to see Oikawa caught completely off guard. He inhaled sharply and choked on his own breath. 

His teammates stopped laughing immediately and looked at them. 

Hanamaki took out his phone and started recording.

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi.

“You knew! How did you know?” he demanded an answer. Not that it was important. He just needed to focus on something other than the boy he would fall in love with.

“If you weren’t too busy being a Drama Queen you would have figured it out, too. ” Iwaizumi simply nodded to Oikawa’s upper arm where his soulmark was. “I doubt, there is another situation, in which someone could say this to you.”

Oikawa didn’t seem to have heard his best friend at all. He was just eyeing the door hopefully, wanting to run out of there.

Kuroo was still smirking even though he was a mess inside. But he remembered what Bokuto had told him last year. Worrying hasn’t helped anybody. So, he tried to focus on right now and not over-thinking.

Apparently, his soulmate was doing the polar opposite of this. Because he quitted running and now he was starring in Kuroo blindly, his mind abviously years away from there already worrying what might go wrong. He looked kind of scared, too.

“Oi!” Kuroo snapped his fingers in front of Oikawa’s face. “What happened? Cat got your tongue?”

“Oh, shut up!” Oikawa snapped at him and ran to the club room. 

“We’ll calm him down. Take care of things here.” Hanamaki said to Iwaizumi dragging his boyfriend with him. Iwaizumi sighed.

“He’s not angry and he doesn’t dislike you.” Iwaizumi started explaining. “He’s just…”

“…scared of messing up and over-thinking. I know. Don’t worry.” Kuroo finished his sentence and looked at the club room. 

“You can read him well. That’s good.” Iwaizumi remarked thinking how often Oikawa wore masks to hide his emotions and insecurities. Even when he was with people who loved him. “And why are you so calm?” he asked suspiciously. 

“When I got my soulmark I absolutely freaked out,” Kuroo assured him. “I thought It was someone I couldn’t stand. But it wasn’t him, thank God. My friend said that worrying won’t help at all and he’s right so I’m trying to stay calm.”

“He’ll calm down once the game starts. After that, you two will have time to talk.” At the same time, Oikawa came out if the club room and walked to Kuroo with a confident smile. He had changed and put his contacts. 

“We are here to have a practice match, right?” He grinned at Kuroo, who blinked at the sudden change in his soulmate’s behaviour. “Then, let’s have a good game , Kuroo-chan.” He gave him a challenging smirk and Kuroo heard Iwaizumi mumbling “Here he is.”

“Let’s play.”

 

 

After the match, Kuroo had already realised how interesting his soulmate was. 

No one would take Oikawa seriously at first glance. 

Off court, he was childish and flirtatious. He had overslept for an important practice match and had come with a hanger on his back. And apparently, that wasn’t even the first time this happened. Who did this?! His teammates didn’t even look surprised by their captain’s ridiculousness.

But once the game had begun the whole atmosphere around him had changed. Oikawa had analysed Nekoma and freely played with their weaknesses. He didn’t let the shock of meeting his soulmate affect his game.

Seijou were a team with very powerful serves. Nekoma’s defence was strong. Except for one player’s. 

“I’m so sorry, Kuroo-san Yaku-san!” Lev bowed for the tenth time. 

Kuroo sighed.

“Your receives are still terrible, Lev. But that guy is a monster. It wasn’t your fault,” Yaku patted him on the back and looked at Seijou. 

Seijou’s vice captain was throwing a ball at Oikawa for giving Nekoma’s players nicknames. 

The other two third years, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, were making fun of their captain. 

The second years were fighting in the corner again. Their friend looked at them like he had no idea what had gone wrong or how to stop them. 

The first year with hair like a turnip, Kindaichi looked scared of the fight and his friend was almost asleep on the ground.

And that is the team that figured us out for just one set!?

Oikawa had picked their weak spots almost immediately. 

His team sent their serves at Lev’s direction and the poor first year couldn’t receive even one of them. Even when they switched players receiving these crazy serves was almost impossible. They couldn’t attack because they couldn’t keep the ball from dropping. Nekoma lost the first set. 

Finally, Yaku saved them and they turned the game to their advantage.

And then Oikawa used their №16, Kyoutani to distract Nekoma’s ace. Their stupid competition made their strongest player’s spikes way too predictable and easy to block. Seijou expected Yamamoto to be the one spiking the ball almost every time. 

But Kenma wasn’t Nekoma’s brain with no reason. He successfully used Yamamoto as a decoy and their opponents seemed to buy it.

Nekoma won the second set and in the third Oikawa and Kenma started their own competition. They were similar in some aspects. Both were very smart and good at reading people.

In the third set, both setters already knew their opponents. It became a game of who would predict each other’s actions better and use their teammates in the best way. There were a lot of dump shots and feints followed by crazy spikes and in the end, Seijou won with Iwaizumi’s spike. 

The two teams were resting after their match.

After Yaku stopped Kyoutani and Yahabas’ fight he gave Watari tips for dealing with them because obviously that wasn’t the first and won’t be the last fight they would have.

Kai and Iwaizumi were sharing stories about their friends from first year in high school. Considering their friends must have a lot of interesting stories.

Kenma avoided everyone and just played his game in the corner. He surprisingly let Kunimi stay with him after the boy explained that the others were too loud and he couldn’t sleep. 

For some reason, Yamamoto and Kyoutani were having an arm wrestling competition. Kyoutani was winning.  
No one seemed to know where Kuroo or Oikawa were.

 

 

“Bro, I found him!” Kuroo blurted out before Bokuto could say even "hi".

He was walking around in Seijou’s club room. The room was a mess. It was full of boxes with volleyballs and nets. Apparently, Seijou was cleaning up and didn’t have a place to put some of their stuff.

Nekoma and Seijou were socialising in the gym and Kuroo could sneak out to call his friend. 

“Did you lose Kenma again? You seem to always lose him when you are in Miyagi.” Bokuto pointed out.

“What? No. Kenma’s fine. He is going to see Chibi-chan later. I found my soulmate!” Kuroo almost screamed the last sentence to Bokuto.

“That’s amazing! Who is he? What is he like? Do you like him? What were his first words? Can I meet him? Well, you sound excited so you probably like him…”

“Wow, calm down. It’s Oikawa Tooru, the captain of Aoba Jousai.”

“What? The Grand King? So cool!”

“You spend too much time talking with Chibi-chan,” Kuroo remarked. 

“You know that if you spend some time with someone you pick some of their habits. It’s not my fault. But, back to your soulmate. Do you like him? And I don’t ask if you have a crush on him but do you like him as a possible partner?” Kuroo blinked at the very logical question. He kind of didn’t expect it.

“I do. I haven’t spoken with him since the beginning of the match but I watched him during the game and after it and I think we’ll get along pretty well after we get used to each other. ”

Someone snorted loudly behind him but Kuroo didn’t pay attention. Probably some of the first years had forgotten something.

“He was late for the match and came wearing a hoodie with aliens. And he was adorable with his glasses. Apparently, he had forgotten his contacts.” Kuroo grinned and Bokuto burst into laughter.

“He likes space you like science. You two would be the nerdy couple. When do you get your glasses again? Next week? You looked cute with them.”

“This Saturday. And I don’t look cute.” Kuroo mumbled. There was a crash behind him. Kuroo turned around just to witness Oikawa Tooru landing on a gym mattress the cartoon box he apparently was hiding behind falling and almost hitting him in the face.

Kuroo just stared at his soulmate absolutely shocked. Oikawa was laying on his back gaping like a fish out of water. His face was as red as a tomato.

“Bo, I’ll call you later. My soulmate just fell for me.” Kuroo smiled at Oikawa’s red face. 

“I want details when you are back, Kuroo! I smell an amazing story.”

“And that, kids is how I met your mother. He fell on the ground when he saw me,” Kuroo smirked and Oikawa just watched as his cool reputation was falling apart in front of his eyes. He could hear the other boy’s laughter through the phone. He was never gonna hear the end of this!

“And don’t forget to take his number before you leave! Good luck.” Bokuto hung up and Kuroo walked to the gym mattress on the other side of the club room.

“You would make an amazing spy, Oikawa!” Kuroo grinned holding his hand out. Oikawa looked up from the gym mattress he was sitting on and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really want me to take your hand? You know, our soulmarks will change their colour when we touch.” 

Kuroo raised his other hand and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

“We are soulmates even if we don’t touch so… It doesn’t really matter.” 

Oikawa smiled at his words and took his hand. But instead of getting up he dragged him down saying: “Now who is falling for me!”

Kuroo let a surprised yelp and fell on top of Oikawa.

“Ow!” He whined rubbing his forehead on Oikawa’s shoulder. His hands were under him.

“My knee, you mean! You hit my knee.”

“It’s your own fault! You pulled me on top of you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. He tried to get up and almost kicked Kuroo in the process. 

“I’m getting off you! Stop moving your legs or I’ll fall again!”

Kuroo seemed to have realised how they must look because he was red in the face, too. 

“Well well, you two sure are fast.” They heard a mocking voice from the doorstep. “You made fun of Makki and me when you catch us making out in the club room after we got together. And you are going all the way in the same place just after meeting your soulmate.” 

“We...we are not...he fell on me, Mattsun!” Oikawa tried to explain but give up and put his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders to pull him up.

“I didn’t fall! You pulled me down!” Kuroo protested and Mattsun laughed.

“Makki! Came here and you better be prepared. You were right!” He shouted out to someone in the gym.

Another boy with a cell phone in his hand quickly took a picture of them. 

“Tsk-tsk scandalous, captain!” The other boy grinned at them. Kuroo rolled over. He was starting to enjoy the situation and Oikawa looked deep in thoughts for some reason.

“Is it good?” Matsukawa leant on the other boy’s shoulder to see the picture.

“The best blackmail material of all the time!” 

“Nice.” They high fived grinning at each other.

“If you use this picture I’m telling Iwa-chan both of you had crushes on him back in our first year! When neither of you knew you three were soulmates.” Oikawa smiled victoriously. The two boys looked at each other for a second and then smirked at their captain.

“Good try, captain but he already knows. We told him when we started dating. At this point we know almost everything about each other. You know, communication is the key.”

Kuroo burst into laughter. The three boys stared at him with raised eyebrows but he couldn’t stop.

“Oh, man. I love your team.” He chuckled.

“Traitor!” Oikawa shouted in disbelief. “They would blackmail me and you like them?!”

“Well, we were in a pretty awkward situation,” Kuroo waved at himself and Oikawa, sitting on the mattress. “And they took advantage. I can appreciate that.”

Kuroo grinned at the other boys, who were staring at him in confusion. Maybe that was the first time someone they’d try to blackmail was complimenting them.

“Plus, I’m sure you have something against them, too. Didn’t he mention a make out in the club room?” Kuroo smirked at Matsukawa whose face dramatically fell. Makki turned to his boyfriend and mouthed: “You didn’t”.

“Coaches don’t like this kind of stuff on school territory.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo like he saw him for the first time.

“I like how you think, Kuroo-chan.”

“Can you imagine these two on the same team?” Matsukawa whispered in the ear of his boyfriend. 

“I don’t want to. They would be scary.” Hanamaki shivered. 

“I forgot. I came to tell you Nekoma leaves in an hour. Take his number before he leaves, captain.” Matsukawa said with more serious expression. He took the other’s boy hand. “Let’s leave the love birds alone.”  
“You have great friends,” Kuroo said after they left. They were sitting on the mattress with crossed legs facing each other.

“Are you kidding me?”

“They would get along with Bokuto. I’m taking him with me next time I visit you. He wants to meet you, anyway.”

Oikawa couched.

“You want to visit me?” He had thought they would just text each other. 

“Of course. You are my soulmate. And not just because of that. I like the little I learnt about you. You are smart and pretty funny. You are great at volleyball and I want to get to know you better and hang out with you on the weekends.” Kuroo smiled sincerely at Oikawa who was staring at him questioningly. Who gave compliments like that with a straight face?

“We are not doing long distance relationship. My uncle is working abroad and my sister is pretty sad she can’t see him. And she’s even sadder when she pick up Takeru after I had babysat him because she had one of the rare dates they could have. She says she doesn’t regret her decicion, and of course, she doesn’t, she loves him, but it’s still very hard for her.” Oikawa bit his lip but looked at Kuroo’s eyes with determination. 

“Wow, calm down. We don’t know almost anything about each other. We are not going to start dating just because of that,” Kuroo pointed at his soulmark. “We don’t need to be dating to exchange numbers and visit each other and became friends, though. Plus, we are both third years and graduation is soon. Do you want to continue with volleyball?”

“Of course, I do!” Oikawa replied offended. 

“Me too. So, I guess, we could be roommates in the best university in Tokyo for sports players. If you get accepted, of course.”

“Worry about yourself, not me. I can study there even without a sports scholarship.” Oikawa smirked at Kuroo.

“We’ll talk about dating after that happens.”

“Okay,” Oikawa smiled with relief, reached under Kuroo’s sleeve to trace Kuroo’s now red soulmark on his upper arm.

“Red.” He said thoughtfully. “It suits you. It suits both of us, actually.”

“That was a little cliché. Did you learn every colour’s meaning just so you could say this to your soulmate?” Kuroo snorted at Oikawa’s offended expression.

“How rude, Kuroo-chan. I just like these things. Look up the meaning of the colour when you are home and tell me if you agree with me.”

“Okay, if you insist.”

“Let’s exchange numbers and I’ll text you tonight. My phone is in that bag. Can you get it for me?” Oikawa pointed at one of the bags, smiling sweetly.

Kuroo started to get up but Oikawa moved at the same time and Kuroo, trying to avoid Oikawa’s legs, lost his balance and grabbed the handle of a locker to stop himself from falling. Unfortunately, the locker opened and Kuroo fell on the ground. 

“Well, apparently I’m not the only one going weak at the knees.” 

Kuroo slowly turned his head to his soulmate.

“You did that just so we could be even,” he deadpanned. Kuroo should have realised it earlier. The bag was closer to Oikawa than it was to him. Why would he ask Kuroo to get it when it would be easier to do it himself?

“At least I feel a little better now,” Oikawa admitted. They got up to take their phones from their bags. When they weren’t facing each other Kuroo spoke:

“I found it cute, you know.” He smiled even though the next thing he will say was embarrassing.

“What?” Oikawa turned around and looked questioning at Kuroo.

“I know you are quite popular with the girls and you flirt with them freely but you were too shy to come and talk with me so you just followed me.” He explained and they exchanged their phones and started typing the numbers. Well, Kuroo did Oikawa started to nervously roll it around in his hands staring at Kuroo’s soulmark. 

“That’s not exactly true. After I had my soulmark the girls from my school realised why I rarely dated and why things never worked out. After some of them got over their crushes on me we became friends. They are pretty cool and it’s nice to have some girl friends. And I’m just polite with the others.” 

Oikawa said quietly and bit his lip. “It’s easy to keep a conversation with the other girls because I probably won’t see them again or I will but I won’t become very close with them. You, on the other hand, of course, I won’t be that confident with you.” He lowered his glance trying to avoid Kuroo’s eyes and started putting his number onto the phone in his hands. 

“You need to stop thinking so much. We are just two volleyball captains that want to get to know each other and became friends.” Kuroo said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, it’s easier said than done,” mumbled Oikawa under his breath. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” asked Kuroo suddenly as he took his phone from Oikawa’s hands. The other boy raised an eyebrow curiously. Kuroo reached and put his hands in Oikawa’s.   
They were sweaty. His hands were too warm, sweaty and gross.

“Check my pulse.” Oikawa did. Kuroo’s heart was beating like crazy. 

“You are not that calm at all!” Oikawa crossed his arms, a little angry at himself for not noticing . “Why are you acting so cool!? You are as worried as me!”

“I’m trying to keep myself calm. It worked for a while.” Kuroo explained biting his lip. Finally, some sort of sign that he’s not that cool. “Worrying just don’t help. Now, when we have met, we have all the time in the world. No need to panic, anymore.” Kuroo smiled gently.

“GO GO NEKOMA! FIGHT FIGHT, NEKOMA!”

“IKE IKE IKE IKE SEIJOU! OSE OSE…”

…The two boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows as if asking ‘What the hell are they doing?’.

“Way to ruin the moment,” mumbled Kuroo. He liked phrase he had just said.

“Yeah. Let’s go! We are responsible for these kids after all!”said Oikawa dragging Kuroo for the hand out of the club room. 

There was a little table in the middle of the gym. 

Every player was watching the arm wrestling competition. It was Yamamoto against Iwaizumi at that moment and the others were cheering for their teammates. Seijou were louder. Some of the players just screamed Iwaizumi-senpai. Kuroo remembered what Oikawa had said about crushes and Iwaizumi.

“Is everyone crushing on your best friend?” asked he curiously.

“Yes.” Oikawa’s yes matched with the loud YES that erupted from the other players. Yamamoto had lost. “I had a crush on him, too for a while. At some point, your friends would probably be crushing on him, too. He’s just that likeable.” Kuroo chuckled at Oikawa’s defeated expression. He looked like he had lost a competition with his best friend. Oikawa sat on the floor dragging Kuroo with him. He absolutely ignored the dirty look Kuroo sent him.

“You are right, though. I’m sure one of my teammates is already…” 

“You mean №11? He had stars in his eyes after seeing Iwa-chan’s final spike.” Oikawa completed his sentence, sounding almost proud of his best friend’s spike. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo sighed, thinking about Yaku’s hidden soulmark. “You know, Iwaizumi was right about this team being the drama club. And you are bringing it in my team, too.”  
“Excuse me?” Oikawa whined offended. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. Just my life becoming more difficult.” 

“You have some dense idiots on your team, too?” asked Oikawa sympathetically with a serious expression. Kuroo burst into laughter. 

“You have no idea.”

“Believe me, I do. These three idiots took two years to get together.” Oikawa nodded towards Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. 

Kuroo crossed his legs, put his elbows on his knees and let his chin in his hands. Oikawa mirrored him and they both watched as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi took the opposite sides of the table getting ready to start playing.

“Oh, no,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath.

“Of my God! Poor Matsukawa.” Kuroo said wondering who the boy was going to cheer for.

“Poor Mattsun, indeed.” Oikawa agreed and they fell in comfortable silence. 

For only three minutes because the teacher called Oikawa.

“They are not letting me rest for even a minute,” he complained to Kuroo, who just rolled his eyes.

When he got back Oikawa looked more serious and sadder. 

“Nekoma has to leave now or you would have to travel in the dark,” he explained holding his hand out to help Kuroo to stand up. 

 

 

“It’s time for goodbyes,” Matsukawa whispered sadly to his boyfriend.

The two teams were standing near the bus. Oikawa was smiling looking at his soulmate and his best friend exchanging numbers. It was nice to know the two most important people in his life would get along.

“I’ll tell you every embarrassing story I could think of,” Iwaizumi grinned and Oikawa already had second thoughts about them getting along. 

“How about no,” he asked pushing his best friend away from his soulmate. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were laughing in the background.

“I’ll talk to you tonight,” Kuroo smiled at him before he waved at the others and get on the bus. 

“Bye, Kuroo-chan. Have a safe trip. ” Oikawa waved back. 

Kuroo was too busy looking at Oikawa to notice he almost sat on Yaku instead on the seat next to him. 

“You’ll see him next week, Kuroo.” Yaku sighed. “Your phone is beeping if you haven’t noticed.”

Kuroo took it out of his bag. Kenma had sent him a text and a picture.

“Long distance is not really that bad,” it said. “You will learn to cherish the little time you will have with him. And it would feel more special.” 

Kuroo blinked surprised at the picture. Kenma usually didn’t like taking pictures. It was a selfie. Kenma was looking at his feet while Hinata was smiling.

“That was so cute!”

“Whatever. Just don’t get too sad.” Kenma sent and Kuroo smiled even though he was still a little sad.

 

 

Later that night Kuroo texted him.

“Red the color of energy, passion, action, ambition and determination. You were right. It fits perfectly.”

“I told you, Kuroo-chan.” He could almost see Oikawa’s smile. 

“So, about that visit you mention… I have two extra futons, for you and your friend. I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

“We’ll come next weekend. He’s taking his boyfriend, too.” Kuroo said with a chuckle.

“That’s okay. We’ll have a big sleepover. My parents would be out of the town, anyway.”

“Just don’t buy anything with sugar or caffeine. You will understand once you have met Bokuto.”

 

 

Notes (they are too long to fit so I’m leaving them here, sorry)

Iwaizumi Matsukawa and Hanamaki became a thing on 9th of July (yesterday) Until then I wasn’t going to make them dating. But I ship MatsuHanaIwaOi and just the three of them work fine for me too.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki became friends in first year. They were friends with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, too, of course. They spent time together outside of school and on day Makki told Mattsun he had a crush on Iwaizumi and Mattsun nodded and replied “Yeah, me too. To bad he’s in love with Oikawa.” Which was totally wrong but they didn’t know it and sometimes they were sad and pined but usually not. 

They had a sleepover and they played a game and Mattsun laughed at something Makki had said (he looks like his laughters and smiles would be rare) and Hanamaki had the tipical for fanfics realization “Oh, shit I’m in love with him, too, aren’t I?” 

And from then he started blushing around Mattsun and became awkward and Oikawa niticed immediately and told him to finally confess but Makki knew Matsukawa had a crush on Iwaizumi and kept his mouth shut. 

In the end Mattsun noticed too, of course, and one day after their practice was over Matsukawa asked if his crush on Hanamaki had been to obvious and if he finnaly figured it out and Makki was shocked and told hin that he had a chush on hin not the vice versa and that’s pretty much how they got together. (at the end of their 1st year)

So now let’s focus on iwaizumi for a minute, who tottaly knew Matsuhana will get together. And he didn’t say anything about his crushes on them because he wanted them happy and stuff. When they actually got together he was happy for them, of course, but he was a little sad, too. 

(what used to break my heart the most was two people in love with each other pining for each other (I loved the pining)…now it’s a person in love with two people who are together)

We are going back to Hanamaki and his 16th birthday (January 27). He threw a party or more like invited the volleyball team for a big sleepover. At the morning Makki aggressively woke Matsukawa up showing him his soulmarkS. One on the wrist and another one on the back. The first words Matsukawa and Iwaizumi had said to him. 

They were pretty confised (because that was the kind of AU with true love so if you have soulmate they are your everything and all of that) and didn’t have time to think so they woke Oikawa up and asked why Makki had Iwaizumi’s words when Iwaizumi is obviously in love with his childhood friend. 

Oikawa just stared at them thinking: “How did I not see this coming? I’m not as dense as brick unlike these three.” He angrily hissed at them to just go and confess to Iwaizumi because this had become ridiculous and he wanted to sleep. (Poor Oikawa honestly)

They didn’t. They talked a lot and in the end decided to invite just Iwaizumi on Matsukawa’s birthday (on 1st of Marth) and show him their soulmarks. 

Iwaizumi was freaking out because that was the first time he was alone with the boys and he didn’t let Oikawa sleep. At the end Oikawa just reminded him that that were just their friends Makki and Mattsun and he should calm down and enjoy his time with them which surprisingly helped. 

At the morning Matsukawa showed Iwaizumi his soulmark. He was shocked and looked Ar Hanamaki who just pointed at his own soulmark. They hugged and talked a lot and that’s how Matsuhanaiwa got together.

I might try to write this someday.

 

I totally didn’t panic from the fact that I had forgotten to choose a title and I totally didn’t just use the first thing I came up with. I don’t know what you are talking about. 

I’m sorry if I have written Bokuaka instead of Bokuto somewhere

I was sure that somewhere I have seen Oikawa going to school with a hanger because he was late for school.

http://matsukawas.tumblr.com/post/117921358056/oikawa-went-to-school-with-a-hanger-this-kid-lives So this wasn’t exactly my idea. 

Are they OOC? Probably. I’m sorry for that.

Why Seijou won and not Nekoma? Because I’m still bitter after the Spring High and I love Seijou and they deserve a win too. So I’m giving them a win. 

Fun fact 1: I was making dinner and I was so frustrated with the fact that I had no idea how to write the match that I groaned and started kicking the fridge…

After my very short research, I learnt that red is the color of energy, passion, action, ambition and determination. 

White is colour at its most complete and pure, the colour of perfection. The colour meaning of white is purity, innocence, wholeness and completion.

I really want Oikawa and some of his fangirls to be friends and hang out together.

I don’t even know where I’m going with some of the conversations… 

Fun fact 2: I fell asleep with my laptop still opened. It was placed on the table beside my bed. The first thing I did the next morning when my father tried to turn it off was to raise my head from the pillows and shout Wait I haven’t saved the file. Then I fell asleep again. The only reason I’m sure it wasn’t a dream is the fact that when I woke up later the laptop was opened, the charger still in it and the file opened, too. (…that happened twice actually)

Fun fact 3: The relationships between Nekoma and Seijou were written on my white board. I almost had to explain to my mother what I was writing because she doesn’t understand English and she was curious.   
Am I making them OOC? I don’t know how they would react to the situation but meeting the person you are supposed to fall in love with and live happily ever after is a big deal and they should be allowed to freak out a little. I usually look pretty calm (well at least that’s how others see me I’m actually worried about everything even how I’ll say here when the teacher calls my name) and I know I would freak out and probably run (even though I'm very concerned about what others think about me). 

Why is Oikawa more worried than Kuroo? Because during the Inter-High in the third set Iwaizumi asked Oikawa if he was playing against Ushiwaka or Karasuno. The fact that he asked means that sometimes Oikawa still thinks too much and probably he would be worried about his future with Kuroo. And I feel like Kuroo being friends with Bokuto, who did the speech about that moment and winning against the team in front of you, wouldn’t be that worried. Bokuto just won’t let him freak out. At least that’s how I see it.

Fun fact 4: On 4th of July I re-watched almost every episode where Oikawa or Kuroo showed up. 

Fun Fact 5: (I’m becoming annoying)… That’s the second thing I’m writing in English and the second thing I’m writing in 5 years. (I was laying or sitting on the floor while I was writing this. I fall asleep once.   
Sometimes I wrote 1000 words other times I barely wrote 200. And other times I couldn’t do anything or I made them talk about Hinata or nicknames. I had to delete whole conversations because they didn’t make sense. 

I referred to Iwaizumi as Oikawa’s boyfriend accidently… twice. It's stronger than me.

This was finished five minutes before the 11th of July. I’m SLOW!


End file.
